Chico nuevo,vida nueva
by soyarevaco
Summary: Novita es conocido como el perezoso del barrio,hasta que llega un chico que le hara cambiar su forma de ser.Pero a Novita se le hace una gran duda.¿De donde llego y porque lo esta ayudando?
1. Chapter 1

**Se que deberia estar escribiendo la continuación de mis otros fics pero, aquí estoy.**

**Y por cierto dentro de nada subiré la conti de los otros fics.**

**Y alguno/a sabe como se llama la madre de Novita. ¿Me lo decis?**

**Capitulo 1**

El ultimo día de vacaciones

Nuestra historia empieza el último día de las vacaciones de verano y los estudiantes ya habían acabado sus deberes, mejor dicho la mayoría.

CASA DE LOS NOBI

NOVITA-dijo una mujer de pelo y grandes anteojos-¡¿hasta cuando piensas seguir holgazaneando?!

La madre de Novita se enfado aun más cuando vio que no recibía respuesta, de seguro su hijo era el único que todavía no había echo, ya sus deberes de todo Japón. Entro al cuarto del susodicho.

EN EL DESCAMPADO

-NOVITA VE MAS RÁPIDO-dijo un chico de tez morena y gran musculatura, llamado Takesi y apodado, con razón, Gigante.

La razón por la que gritaba era el juego de fútbol que estaban cerca de ganar, solo les faltaba un gol más y habrían dado una buena paliza a los matones de Bachillerato. Lo malo era que el chico que llevaba el balón era Novita, muy conocido por su poca destreza en los deportes. Dejando todo eso de lado Novita estaba frente a frente con el portero, chuto y…

-NOVITA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ-dijo la madre de Novita, despertando de ese bonito sueño y haciéndolo volver a su casa, mejor dicho a su habitación.

-Emm-bostezo Novita somnoliento-¿Qué pasa?¿Y el partido?

-Tu no vas a ningun partido – dijo su madre enojada- antes de hacer tu tarea.

-Pero si aun no han terminado las vacaciones-protesto el niño.

-Mira eso-dijo su madre señalando con el dedo el calendario. Novita se acerco para verlo mejor y nada mas ver la fecha se aterrorizo.

-N- no pue-de s-ser-tartamudeo al ver la fecha. ERA EL ULTIMO DIA DE VERANO.

-Quiero que termines todos tus deberes o sino-dijo su madre pensando en algo que sirviera para que se pusiera a trabajar sin rechistar-se acabaron los comics y las siestas.-después de haberlo dicho se fue de la habitación.

-Novita-le dijo un gato con cara similar a un raton llamado Doraemon-no deberias dejarlo todo para el ultimo dia.

-Ya lo se-dijo Novita con cara de fastidio.

-Ahora ponte a hacerlos.

-¡¿AHORA?!-dijo Novita.-No ahora voy al parque-sentencio.Y se fue de la casa a hurtadillas.

-Este chico...-penso Doraemon en voz alta-¿que podria hacer para que cambie?-continuo de pensarselo un rato se le encendio la bombilla.

Novita iba camino de vuelta a su casa, ya que su madre le habia llamado al movil y le habia dicho que se quedaba sin cenar sino volvia inmediatamente a su casa.

Lo que no se esperaba era ver lo que vio cuando abrio la puerta de su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como dije aquí esta la conti, enjoy**

Capitulo 2

-¿Qué te parece mi sorpresa?-pregunto Doraemon al ver la cara de Novita.

¿¡Quien es el?!-pregunto señalando a la "sorpresa" de Doraemon.

-Soy Kido-dijo el chico que estaba al lado de el mapache, esto Doraemon.

Novita estaba bastante confuso mas que hace unos minutos cuando su madre le había regañado. Enfrente suyo tenia a un chico de lo mas lindo, que tenia unos ojos fieros y calculadores. Muy diferente a el

-¿Este es Novita?-pregunto Kido, Doraemon asintió con la cabeza, un poco preocupado por el sonrojo de las mejillas de el mas vago de la casa-un gusto conocerte, Novita- dijo tendiéndole la mano al susodicho.-Tranquilo no muerdo-le dijo haber la expresion de duda de Novita.

"No creo que eso sea verdad"-penso Novita, aun asi le cogio la mano, no queria que ese chico pensara que era un maleducado.

-¿Por que vino?-le pregunto lo mas cortes que pudo.

-Eres mas formal de lo que me conto Doraemon-le respondio el chico, desviandose aposta del tema.

"¿Como pudo Doraemon contarle mal de mi?-penso ya por segunda vez nuevo record para el.

-¡Novita!- oyo Novita a su madre.

-Oh no-dijo Novita con escalofrios.-Doraemon me va a matar-le dijo horrorizado al gato comisco que supuestamente debia resolverle sus problemas y ahora mismo tenia uno gordo.

-Dejame a mi- le dijo, no doraemon sino, KIDO.

-¿Seguro que podras?-dijo con un poco menos de cage Novita.

-Tranquilo sera facil-le tranquilizo- voy a ello.

...

-Ya esta-dijo Kido asustando a Novita.

-¿Pero... como lo hiciste?-le pregunto Novita asombrado.

**Si quieren saber como consiguio Kido aplacar el enfado de la madre de Novita... esperensen hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Y si lo que quieren es saber como Novita pudo pensar dos veces... ahi le eche mucha imaginacion.**

**Hata el proximo capi**

**Sayonara ^^**


End file.
